


Draco's New Year's Resolutions

by Viridescence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridescence/pseuds/Viridescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy's New Year's Resolutions (New Year's Eve, seventh year).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Another old Harry/Draco fic (drabble, really), from New Year's Eve, 2005. Written after Half-Blood Prince, so it disregards Deathly Hallows.
> 
> Original Author's Notes December 31, 2005: Seeing as it's New Year's Eve, I suppose I should come up with some New Year's Resolutions. So, for my f-list, here's a little gift.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. All characters in the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, among others. No harm is intended, and no profit is being made. I just like to play in her universe sometimes.

  
**Draco Malfoy's New Year's Resolutions**   
(New Year's Eve, seventh year)

1\. I will try to get along with Weasley and Granger better. Or at least to not call them names when Harry is around. I rather like shagging on a regular basis.

2\. I will try to not hex fans who approach Harry for an autograph. Even if they're gushing, giggling females. Unless they try to cop a feel. Anyone who tries to touch Harry's arse will find my wand up their nose.

3\. I resolve to convince Harry of the joys of designer clothing. While sweats and ratty t-shirts might hide his delectable body from others (and hence save me from having to curse people for ogling him), no one associated with me should look like they scavenge clothes from the rubbish bin.

4\. To shag Harry in Weasley's bed.

5\. To shag Harry on Snape's desk.

6\. To shag Harry on Pansy's bed, and to let her catch us at it. With Harry topping. Maybe then she'll get it through her thick pug brain that _I'M WITH HARRY_. Stupid gold-digging bint.

7\. To finally beat Granger in marks. Long-shot, I know.

8\. To beat Harry to the Snitch, then console his loss by shagging him in the locker room.

9\. To snog Harry breathless in front of my father and hopefully give the bastard a heart attack. Hey, that way I'd inherit!

10\. I will not let Harry face Voldemort alone.

11\. To do my absolute damnedest to make sure that both Harry and I get through this war alive.

12\. To do my absolute damnedest to make sure that Harry actually _lives_ between now and the final battle, so in the *miniscule* chance that he doesn't make it through this, he'll have known happiness.

13\. In pursuit of number 12,to tell Harry that I love him, frequently.

14\. Also in pursuit of number 12, to shag Harry in as many places and in as many positions possible.

15\. Okay, I'm getting too sentimental, here. Harry does that to me. I almost think I like it. Anyway, resolution number 15... to make Weasley turn puce as often as possible by snogging Harry in front of him. Really, it clashes hilariously with his hair. Even Harry agrees with me! Ah, see, not too sappy there. Much better.

Happy New Year, everyone!  



End file.
